


La Realidad a Veces no Apesta.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angustía, Argo II, M/M, Mencion de intento de suicidio, Multi, Spoilers, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: "¿Por qué te elegiría a ti por sobre ella? Teniendo a Annabeth, mi chica sabia, el amor de mi vida, ¿elegirte a ti?¡Eso es ridículo!¿Que te hace creer que de verdad algún día podría amarte como la amo a ella?Que, ¿creíste que cuando dije que te necesitaba era cierto?Cuando susurre tu nombre y te pedí que te quedaras, ¿de verdad pensaste que no te estaba engañando?No sueñes."Esto es solo una pesadilla, despierta, por favor despierta y no dejes que te consuma la oscuridad.Despierta y veras como es en verdad la realidad.





	La Realidad a Veces no Apesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer Percy/Nico que hice y debo decir que fue uno de los que mas me sacaron lagrimas, pero sigo amando el Solangelo con toda mi alma. 
> 
> Contiene alto contenido de Spoilers para aquellos que no terminaron la primera saga y la segunda de Rick Riordad, por favor, si no los leyeron, recomiendo leer con precaución, hay escenas que son de extrema importancia en la saga de libros.
> 
> Sin mas, espero que les guste.

_\- Entonces ... - Nico miro con recelo una vez más la Esfera de Arquímedes, preguntándose de nuevo si era una broma. - ¿Solo tengo que usar uno de estos y ya está? ¿De verdad es así de simple? - una vez superada la sensación de que aquello era demasiado extraño para su gusto, Nico había comenzado a disfrutar de verdad aquello, le sorprendía lo rápido que podía aprender en aquel taller en compañía de Leo, mientras se reía y se divertía de verdad. Era entretenido y extrañamente reconfortante, pero aun se sentía sofocante, como si aquello no estuviera bien. Pero lo disfruto, disfruto ensuciarse las manos con aceite mientras programaba lo que Leo de decía y ayudaba de verdad con algo útil, en vez de ensuciarse con tierra y hablar con seres del inframundo. Leo podía ser divertido, y era bueno explicando las cosas, claro, siempre que el chico no hiciera malas bromas. Nico vio que podía llevarse bien con él._

_\- ¿Que le ocurre a Percy? - dijo el hijo de Hefesto de sopetón, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Nico y su propia explicación, mirando fijamente frente a ellos, pero una extraña y retorcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si hubiese esperado aquello por horas._

_Al escuchar el nombre de Percy, Nico sintió una oleada de calidez inundarlo y se giro para verlo, ignorando la extraña expresión de Leo, de total satisfacción y expectación. Hubiera pensado más en esa sonrisa, hubiera meditado mejor aquella expresión que abarco el rostro del latino, dejando su sonrisa burlona y amable de siempre de lado, hubiera pensado mejor en que podría significar, pero su mente solo estaba centrada en Percy._

_Quería comentarle lo bien que lo había pasado, hablarle de lo no idiota que podía ser Leo, de lo increíblemente fácil que era manipular la esfera de Arquímedes y de lo cómodo que se sentía en ese taller, con el viento soplando con suavidad y el sol iluminando todo, con las olas del lago escuchándose de lejos, con el calor y la sensación de estar vivo que sentía y lo mas extraño, lo tranquilo que se sentía con el chico inflamable._

_No se esperaba que la conocida mano de Percy se cerrara con fuerza sobre su cuello y lo empujara contra una de las paredes del taller, incluso antes de lograr verlo a los ojos._

_El impacto fue, por mucho, doloroso y extrañamente aterrador, como si la fuerza empleada no fuera humana, no fuera de Percy, pero era Percy quien estaba allí._

_El aire no ingresaba en sus pulmones, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, sus manos parecían inútiles mientras se aferraron a la muñeca del hijo de Poseidon en un inútil intento de apartarlo, trataba de liberarse con desesperación, su fuerza siendo insignificante en comparación a la fuerza del agarre. Ni su poder de fundirse y moverse con las sombras parecía estar funcionando en ese momento, anclándolo a ese lugar, sin la mas mínima oportunidad de escapar._

_Pero no fue eso lo que más asustó. No fue la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ni el dolor en su cuello por la presión de los dedos, ni siquiera fue la desesperación de verse tan impotente y no poder hacer nada lo que destrozo a Nico por completo._

_\- Per-cy... - su voz no era más que un murmullo ahogado, mientras observaba esos ojos que tanto amaba observarle de ese modo. La grotesca sonrisa en los labios sólo se remarco, mientras la desesperación inundaba los oscuros ojos de Nico y su pecho comenzaba a apretarse, ya sea por la falta de aire como por el dolor de esa mirada._

_Eran sus ojos, los ojos siempre amables y cálidos de Percy, los ojos que en suaves tonos verdes siempre le animaban, los ojos que, arrepentido y lleno de dolor le habían dicho que le había fallado, que su hermana Bianca había muerto, pero que lo sentía tanto, que aquello le dolía mucho a Percy también. Eran esos ojos los que ahora, al mirarle fijamente, destilaban veneno, asco, enojo y odio puro._

_\- Nico di Angelo... - Percy dijo su nombre con una mezcla de burla y aburrimiento, como si no fueran nada mas que palabras al azar. - Que crédulo eres. - pequeñas risitas escapaban de sus labios mientras murmuraba aquello y, en la otra esquina del taller, Leo sonreía del mismo modo, sin una sola pizca de preocupación o siquiera consternación._

_Y Nico lo entendió._

_No fue que Leo quisiera enseñarle como programar la esfera de Arquímedes que tanto mezquinaba de todos los demás semidioses. Solamente quería que nadie más pudiera interrumpir a Percy en aquella pequeña confesión. Por eso se había comportado tan tranquilo y amable con el cuando normalmente parecía que lo repelía, por eso fue tan abierto con él y le había explicado todo aquello sin problema alguno, con paciencia y tolerancia. No había dejado a nadie tocara su esfera antes y, ¿de repente le enseñaba a Nico, justo a Nico, de entre todos? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?_

_\- ¿De verdad pensaste que me enamoraría de ti, de entre todas las personas? Un hijo de Hades, lleno de maldad y oscuridad, que prefiere conversar con muertos y fantasmas que con vivos... Si, no eras exactamente la opción más entretenida. - su risa era fría. Tan fría que Cronos estaría revolcándose en el Tártaro de la envidia. Los ojos de Nico picaban y sus manos temblaban, mientras las palabras inundaban su ser y ahogaban todo dentro de él. - Te amo, Nico... - Percy lo dijo con la voz llena de amor, con los ojos brillando tan hermosamente, pero segundos después partió en carcajadas. - Oh, santo Zeus... ¿De verdad me creíste? ¿Creíste que te podría amar? ¿A ti? - su risa sólo intensificó la opresión en el pecho de Nico. Si, no era la falta de aire, era su ser, destruido y acojonado, avergonzado de sí mismo y de su esperanza ciega._

_Por un momento había llegado a pensar que de verdad, que Nico realmente podría..._

_Una Annabeth completamente deslumbrante, con un hermoso vestido blanco resplandeciente y un peinado de ensueño, joyas adornando su pelo y su cuello, con suaves ondas de viento a su alrededor apareció detrás de Percy, sonriendo de forma pícara, dejando en claro justo lo que Nico ya sabía._

_Percy jamás iba a elegirle. Entre Annabeth y Nico, la brecha era demasiado grande._

_Ni el mismo Río Cocito era suficientemente lamentable, ni la oscuridad de Nix tan enorme para demostrarlo. Era obvio a quien elegiría el hijo de Poseidón._

_¿Por qué elegiría a Nico? ¿Por qué lo elegiría a él, teniendo a Annabeth?_

_- **Muere.** \- le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero con expresiones extasiadas, y Nico se sumió en la oscuridad._

 

 _(...)_  

 

Percy oyó el grito desgarrador que cruzó la oscuridad de la noche y se inyectó en su mente, a pesar de los pensamientos increíblemente agresivos que hasta hace un segundo hacían eco en su cabeza y evitaban que sus propios pensamientos cobraran vida.

_Nico._

Ni siquiera estaba pensando que solo segundos antes estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, sentado a orillas del lago, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado y se abrazaba a sí mismo, su respiración siendo demasiado superficial para que fuera sano. No pensó en su destrozada alma, no pensó en lo molesta que estaría Annabeth al descubrir que estaba, de nuevo, pasando las noches fuera, con los pies en el agua y sin ninguna otra persona por allí, estando completamente solo y destrozándose a sí mismo con cada segundo que su mente podía crear escenas y pensamientos nuevos, con cada bombeo agresivo de su corazón en su caja torácica.

No le importó.

Solo le importó llegar a Nico y descubrir que era lo que había causado aquel grito, estrecharle contra su pecho, sin importarle que lo odiara, sin importarle que le gritara que se fuera, sin importarle lo mucho que iban a doler sus palabras cuando las dijera, porque no sería la primera vez que Nico se las gritaba. 

Pero cuando llegó a la cabaña de Hades, con los pies llenos de raspaduras, las manos temblando y el pecho apretado, no le importó su condición, no le importó lo desolado que se había estado sintiendo hace solo unos minutos, ni lo cerca que estaba de mandar todo al diablo y huir a donde fuera.

Cuando vio a Nico, acurrucado en su cama, con su rostro enterrado en sus manos y su cuerpo temblando sin control, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar jadeos y gemidos llenos de dolor, lo único que pensó fue en matar al monstruo que le había hecho tanto daño.

No sabía que aquel monstruo que había causado tanto dolor y desesperación en Nico había sido él.

 

(.)

 

Nico sólo quería morir, sentir como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo y abandonaba todo signo de vida. Deseaba sentir su corazón deteniendo la marcha, sus pulmones quietos y su mente congelada. Se sentía completa y totalmente sólo, la oscuridad que siempre parecía reconfortarlo cuando más la necesitaba, arrullando su mente y dándole el escape que le salvaba la vida, ahora era fría y llena de sus temores mas profundos, empapada de angustias.

Deseaba hablar con Bianca más que nunca, deseaba con todas sus ganas que su hermana le consolara, que enterrara su suave mano en sus cabellos y le susurrara un _"Todo esta bien, estoy aquí, hermanito"_ como solía hacer siempre, haciendo gala de aquel poder que tenía para espantar todas sus pesadillas. Pero ella no estaba ahí, no estaría allí jamás. Ni siquiera podría hablar con ella a través de la muerte, porque incluso ella le había abandonado para vivir de nuevo, le había olvidado, le había dejado completamente solo.

Odiaba estar solo. Tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan asustado de si mismo, estaba tan cansado de estar triste.

Solo... Por una vez...

\- Nico. - todo su cuerpo dejo de temblar de repente, sólo para volver a empezar con mucha más fuerza. Quiso ignorarlo, quiso ignorar el bombeo revitalizado en su pecho, quiso ignorar la sensación de calidez en su alma, quiso gritarse a si mismo que era el más grande idiota de todos por aun creer a pesar de lo que solo segundos antes había visto, pero no pudo. - Hey, ¿que ocurre? 

\- ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa, Jackson? - al final exploto, deseando solo enterrarse en lo más profundo de aquella oscuridad y solo desaparecer. - Lárgate. - no levantó la cabeza, no trato de ocultar el tono de su voz, completamente apagado. No trato de mirar los ojos verdes, como el más hermoso coral en el fondo del océano, rodeado de mágicas aguas que le hacían ver incluso más hermosos.

\- Nico... - a Percy no pareció importarle su tono de voz cortante, ni las sombras arremolinadas a su alrededor, peligrosas y escalofriantes.  Nico sintió como un cálido cuerpo se colocaba al lado suyo, pero no le tocaba. Tampoco invadió su espacio, ni se sentó en la cama. - Nico, ¿que ocurre? - el tono suave en la voz de Percy no logro aplacar el vacío en esas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas si no te importa? - Escupió, demasiado agresivo, demasiado al la defensiva. 

\- ¿No crees que si te lo pregunto es justo porque me importa? - demasiado suave, demasiado amable, demasiado _falso._

\- Lárgate. No te interesa. Solo vete de una maldita vez y ahogate, ¿quieres? - Percy no respondió esta vez, pero soltó una suave y triste risa. El pecho de Nico se apretó más al pensar en que Percy se había ido, para no regresar jamás cuando segundos pasaron con rapidez y la risa murió, dejando de nuevo que el silencio reinara.

\- Ya lo he intentado. - susurró cuando Nico creyó que una vez mas lo había arruinado todo. - Lastimosamente no funciona. - sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez al oír lo destrozada de su voz y al entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

Cuando levantó la cabeza con la lentitud de un niño asustado del monstruo bajo su cama vio algo mucho peor que su pesadilla.

Los hermosos ojos que tanto amaba, los que le daban fuerzas para seguir con solo verlos, los que siempre estaba llenos de vida y determinación, llenos de un obstinado sentido del deber, ahora estaban apagados.

No sólo apagados, estaban coronados de lágrimas. Estaban _muertos._

\- Hey, ya me miraste. - esa no era la voz de Percy, porque ese no podía ser Percy. Su rostro estaba adornado con una triste sonrisa, como si el que Nico le hubiese mirado fuera una victoria. - ¿Pesadillas? Creí que había un punto donde ya todos podíamos superarlas. - sin importarle nada, Percy se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda pesadamente contra la pared negra. Cerró los ojos y una traicioneras lágrimas cayeron sin su consentimiento. - ¿Sabias que un hijo de Poseidón no puede ahogarse por más que ordene a las aguas que lo hagan? Es un poco molesto. - la risa carente de humor que soltó sólo logró que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

\- ¿Que...? ¿De que diablos estas hablando? - incertidumbre y sorpresa lleno su voz. - ¿Por qué querrías tu morir? ¡Tu, de entre todos! No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, Jackson. No es gracioso. - Nico se estaba ahogando con cada respiración. No podía, no Percy. De entre todas las personas, Percy no podía.

\- Tienes expectativas demasiado altas sobre mi, Nico. - ni siquiera le miro. Sus labios seguían ahí, hermosamente curvados en una sonrisa muerta.

\- Deja eso. - un basilisco hubiera sido más dulce. - Deja de fingir que no eres fuerte y estúpidamente leal, deja de fingir que no estas rodeado de poder y sueños, y... - sus palabras le ahogaban. - Solo deja de fingir.

Percy le ignoro y solo siguió ahí, sentado con los ojos cerrados. Nico quería lanzar un ladrillo o un zapato justo en su rostro, lo que sea. Quería hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Percy se mostrara vivo de nuevo, que le gritara, que hiciera algo, _cualquier cosa_. Nico sólo pensaba en como se vería Percy con la marca de un zapato en su frente cuando observó los pies del mismo.

Estaba descalzo, pero ese no era el problema: sus pies estaban llenos de razgaduras y en su pie derecho había un corte ligeramente más profundo que los otros.

¿Que demonios? ¿No se suponía acaso que Percy estaba en su cabaña, durmiendo cálidamente y soñando con Annabeth y su futura vida perfecta ? ¿Por qué tenía los pies así en un tramo tan corto entre sus cabañas?

Y no sólo eso, sus pies estaban mojados y su cabello igual, como si hubiese...

\- ¡¿Estas de broma?! - ni siquiera registró cuándo fue que se bajo de su cama de un salto, ni cuando ya estaba arrodillado frente a Percy, mirando con cuidado los pequeños cortes. - ¿Donde estabas? - No le miro a los ojos, trato con ganas de evitar los orbes porque sabía que, de observarlos, se perdería en ellos. Nico no deseaba volver a perderse en ellos.

\- En el lago. - su respuesta era casi mecánica, como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes... Muchas veces.

\- ¿Por qué estabas ahí en medio de la noche? 

\- Pesadillas. - aquella era una respuesta tan vaga que le enfado. - El agua me calma, Nico. - su respiración se atascó de nuevo en su pecho.

Quería tirarle al...

\- ¡¿Que demonios ocurre contigo?! ¡Percy! No puedes... no puedes estar hablando en serio - Nico se sentía repentinamente drenado. El sabía, sabía que todos los semidioses tenían pesadillas constantemente, ¿pero a tal punto? ¿Percy? Imposible. - No tú...

Percy observó los hermosos y abrumadores ojos de Nico. Se veía como si un eidolon le hubiera atravesado.

\- ¿Que? También tengo pesadillas. - Nico pareció momentáneamente indignado con esas palabras, como si de repente se hubiera enterado que todos los chocolates del campamento habían sido devorados por algún enano furioso.

\- ¡¿Y donde mierda me deja eso?! - ahora Nico se veía realmente alarmado, sus manos enterrándose en sus oscuros cabellos. - Si tu tienes miedos al punto de querer... de querer morir, ¿donde me deja eso? Yo... - estaba temblando ahora, asustado y completamente desesperado.

Si Percy tenía tales miedos, él, quien era el semidiós más fuerte que Nico había visto, quien siempre salía victorioso, que siempre encontraba la manera de meterse en la piel de los demás, quien no podía evitar atraer monstruos de lo poderosa que era su esencia, quien daría su vida por sus amigos sin dudarlo un solo segundo, ¿que sería de Nico?

Él no tenia oportunidad alguna, él...

\- ¿Cómo se siente tener un hermano? - su voz... Su voz fue quien le salvo de que la oscuridad a su alrededor comenzaran a absorberle de nuevo. Pero, cuando proceso la pregunta se quedo estático. Nico estuvo a segundos de gritarle _"¡¿Estas de coña?!"_ , pero se contuvo, sintiéndose cansado y drenado de toda fuerza. En vez de eso, respondió de forma más simple.

\- Tu lo sabes. Tienes a Tyson. - había algo de reproche en su voz, como diciéndole _"Ahora no podría saberlo, ya sabes, mi hermana esta muerta"_ pero no se sintió con ganas de demostrar aquella herida abierta.

Había perdido tanto últimamente. Perdió años de su vida en aquel maldito hotel, perdió a su madre, perdió la oportunidad de crecer como una persona normal, perdió a su hermana, Bianca, quien aún le dolía enormemente. Perdió su esperanza de vivir en el campamento, de poder ser un semidiós más al descubrir que era hijo de Hades, perdió la esperanza de encajar entre los vivos. Perdió a su hermana una vez más, al descubrir que había elegido renacer, se había ido para siempre de su lado y jamas la volvería a ver por más desesperado que estuviera.

Perdió a Percy aquella vez en el lago, cuando se hundió bajo las aguas y beso a Annabeth. Recordaba haber querido hablar con él, estaba eufórico después de la victoria contra Cronos, pero Percy estaba demasiado ocupado, en el fondo del lago.

Esa fue la primera vez que le perdió.

Después, de repente, Percy había desaparecido de la vida de todos, nadie lograba encontrarlo, ni sus padres sabían donde estaba y los Dioses se habían cerrado, dejando en claro una vez más que sus hijos no eran su prioridad y que a ellos realmente no les importaban.

Encontró el campamento Júpiter, pero ahí no estaba... aún. Y cuando le volvió a ver, un anhelo insano se situó en su pecho. Quería abrazarle, quería besarle, quería ocultar su rostro en su cuello y descubrir si su piel sabía cómo olía. Deseaba tantas cosas, pero Percy no estaba ahí. Su Percy se había ido, tal vez para no regresar. Lo volvió a perder.

Pero en definitiva, la pérdida que más le dolió ocurrió después.

Estaba sólo en aquella oscuridad sofocante y arrebatadora. No había lugar para albergar esperanzas ahí, no habría un héroe que le salvara esta vez. No habría un Percy que le diera ánimos de seguir viviendo, no habría una sonrisa que le diese la motivación para seguir luchando contra todo, no habría jamás unos ojos así de verdes, con tanta intensidad para darle la luz que necesitaba.

Pero si hubo.

Percy fue a salvarlo, sin importar el peligro, sin importar la muerte a cada paso, sin importar que era solo Nico quien le necesitaba y nadie más, fue en su ayuda. Le rescató una vez más, como solo él podría.

Pero una vez más, las Moiras eran unas malditas perras.

Le perdió, una vez más. Le vio caer en el Tártaro, habiendo estado él mismo allí, le vio caer, el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos. Y aún así, Percy sólo había pensado en los demás.

" _\- Llévalos a las puertas de la muerte. Llévalos a la casa de Hades, cerraremos las puertas de ambos lados... Nos veremos ahí._ "

Luego cayó, y Nico le perdió.

\- ¡Nico! - Unas manos frías le agarraron el rostro. Unas manos frías limpiaron las furiosas lágrimas incontroladas que brotaban de sus ojos perdidos. Unas manos frías le obligaron a mirar los orbes verdes.

Estaban vivos de nuevo. Esos ojos estaban vivos, recubiertos con la más pura preocupación y desesperación que Nico jamás hubiera visto.

Ya no podía.

\- Al Tártaro. - murmuró y Percy pareció no entenderlo, no hasta que Nico se inclinó y presionó con suavidad sus labios sobre los suyos.

Estaba cansado, estaba harto de perder lo que más amaba, estaba harto de sentirse tan malditamente sólo y cerca de la libertad, sin tenerla. Sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse de inmediato, sus manos se deslizaron al hermosamente desordenado cabello oscuro y enredo los dedos en las suaves hebreas. Su cuerpo tomó el control y se encontró sentándose a horcadas sobre el regazo de Percy.

No le importó nada más en ese momento, más que sentir los suaves y quebrados labios, con el suave sabor salado que Nico siempre imaginó. Estaba tan concentrado en sentir, en obligarse a grabar a fuego el sabor de Ambrosía que tenían los labios ajenos y guardar aquel recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente que no registro los movimientos de Percy.

No sintió las manos del contrario abrazar su cintura, ni los labios devolver el beso, ni la lengua húmeda de Percy acariciando sus labios, pidiendo el permiso que no necesitaba pedir. No fue hasta que sintió la presión en su espalda baja, cuando trato de separarse, que lo noto.

Percy le estaba besando.

Y no había quién les separara esta vez.

(.)

Percy no podía creer lo suaves que eran los labios de Nico, ni lo pequeña que era su cintura, ni lo bien que se acomodaba sobre él, como si ese fuera su lugar. Pero decidió aprovechar por una vez su suerte, decidió agradecer a Cupido y a Afrodita, decidió mandar al Tártaro sus miedos, decidió que se aseguraría que nadie más pudiera ver a Nico de aquel modo. Decidió tomar rienda de su propio destino por una sola vez y se apoderó de la ocasión.

Sintió a Nico tratar de apartarse, pero no le dejo. No iba a huir ahora. No está vez. No ahora que Percy sabía lo que era estar completo y sentirse vivo, después de tanto tiempo. En esta ocasión fue Percy quien tomó la delantera. Se apoderó por completo de la cintura de Nico, acercando al hijo de Hades aún más y rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, dejando cualquier oportunidad de escapar descartada e inclinó la cabeza, en un ángulo que le permitió mucho más contacto.

Sintió a Nico sobre él estremecerse cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y bailaron, sus labios absorbieron el pequeño gemido sorprendido que dejó escapar y, sólo cuando el aire se hacía demasiado importante, se separo.

\- Te amo, Di Angelo y sin importar que mierda pase por tu cabeza no te voy a dejar ir, ni ahora, ni nunca. Al diablo con cualquiera que trate de separarme de ti, porque fui al Tártaro y volvería sólo para matar a quien se atreva a separarte de mi. - en los ojos de Nico había tantas dudas que Percy temió haberse pasado, pero estaba hasta la coronilla de tener miedo. Ya no más.

Ignorando el temor aún latente en su pecho, Percy le volvió a besar.

(.)

\- ¡Percy! ¡Suelta ya a Nico, maldita sea! - la sonrisa en los labios de Hazel contrarrestaba sus palabras y Percy sólo le ignoro, mientras enterraba más su rostro en el cuello de Nico, ambos ocultos en lo alto del Argo II, en el lugar favorito de ambos.

\- ¿Deberíamos bajar? - susurro Percy con los labios pegados al cuello de Nico y la voz ronca. Estaba seguro de que Nico podía sentir su sonrisa a través de su piel.

\- No, aquí estaremos bien. - susurró en respuesta y era cierto. Estaban mejor ahí, juntos de lo que habían estado en años.

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
